Not Knowing
by duhastMichZwielicht
Summary: When Bella's parents die, she goes to live with an abusive woman. Who can save her? DIFFERENT THAN USUAL PLOTS.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fan fic, so it most likely sucks.**

Bella POV

No. I can't believe it. "A-are you s-sure?" I managed to croak out.

"Yes, Isabella. I'm sorry. Please go pack your valuables." said the sheriff who just mixed up my life beyond comprehension. I can't believe it. While my parents were on their second honeymoon, they were killed by some kind of animal. I have no idea where I'm going. My grandparents on both sides are long deceased, and both parents are only children. My parents don't have any close friends, just mere acquaintances, none of which preferred me. I just simply walked up to my room and packed my favorite clothes, savings of $300, and Austen books.

When I returned, the sheriff said, "Alright, now, Isabella,"

"Bella," I corrected him in a whisper, a knee-jerk reaction. "Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"That's quite alright, Bella." he assured me. "If you would just follow me out to the car, I'll take you to where you'll be staying for the night." I did as he said, and stepped into the police cruiser. We drove for about an hour, until we reached the Port Angeles Orphanage. I silently felt a tear fall down my cheek. I followed him out of the car, carrying my simple black tote bag that held my only possessions.

"Chief Crane, how may I help you today?" a plump woman with curly red hair and forest green eyes asked. She was fluttering her lashes. She had a thing for him. Ew.

Chief Crane answered her. "Well, Shelly, while on a second honeymoon with his wife, my co-worker, Charlie Swan, and his wife were killed by some kind of animal….." I tuned him out. Hearing it again just made it all the more real. It didn't work. "…….resulting in leaving their only daughter, Bella, without relatives. And so I brought her here."

The woman, Shelly, I think, scrutinized me disapprovingly. I really don't care. Is my fault that my parents were killed and I don't have any family? I think not. "Well, um…….." She began.

"Bella." I supplied.

She began again. "Well, Bella, we have to ask a few questions before you can be admitted here." Wonderful, she made it sound as if I was in a mental asylum or something weird like that. "So, we need to know your full name, father's name, mother's name, age, and date of birth. You will also need to complete a characteristics sheet. Okay?"

I nodded my head and began. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan. My mother was Renee Swan. My father was Charlie Swan. I am 12 years old. I was born on September 13th." As I finished, she handed me a sheet. She left the room and told me to fill it out. I snorted. This idiot didn't even give me a pencil. I dug around in my pocket and found _the_ pencil. My drawing pencil. I am sure as hell _not_ using this pencil on that sheet. I checked the other pocket and found a pen. _This will have to work, I guess._ I thought to myself.

I glanced at my sheet. It said _eye color._ I wrote down brown and moved to the next one. _Hair color_. Again, I wrote down brown. _Please circle the square closest to your skin tone. _I compared my skin to the colors. Mine was the palest one on the sheet. _Gender._ I wrote down female. _Full name._ Didn't we already do this? Sighing, I wrote down _Isabella Marie Swan. _I finished the sheet with my signature. I then dug out my Austen books and found my favorite that doubled as a sketch pad. With my pencil, I began to draw an angel. He had a firm jaw, beautiful smile, and warm eyes. As I started the hair, Ms. Shelly came in looking happy and flushed. She glanced at me and her expression changed. She glared with cold eyes.

"Get up off your lazy butt and give me that sheet." I silently obeyed. After handing it to her, I put my stuff into my bag. "Come on, now, _Bella._" She sneered my name and grabbed my wrist with unnecessary roughness. "This is your room." She shoved me into a large room with 4 other girls, but not before pinching me so hard I bled.

All of the girls looked to be about my age, give or take a few years. A girl with long brown hair looked at me. "Hello, I'm Angela."

I looked down and muttered quietly, "Bella."

She smiled at me. "This is Jessica, Lauren, and Leah." she said, indicating to a short girl with frizzy black urls, a girl with blonde hair like corn-silk, and a girl with russet colored skin and very short hair.

The girl named Leah looked at me and said, "Welcome to hell." I shivered and looked down again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'll try to update everyday. No promises though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Twilight. I do, however, own a hardcover boxed set of the books, though…………..**

**Bella POV**

I learned a lot in those three weeks at the orphanage. First is the proper way to address Ms. Shelly. M'am, when it's only her, and Aunt Shelly when she has company. However if you annoy her when she has company, you will pay for it later with cuts and bruises. Second, don't backtalk. Lastly, don't mess with Leah's brother.

"Stay away from him, little girl!" Leah shouted at a girl with messy orange-tinted hair, named Victoria. Victoria had tried to hit on Leah's little brother, Seth, but little did she know that she would invoke the wrath that is Leah.

Seth's voice rang out above Leah's, a near impossible feat. "Lee-lee, calm down! She's not an issue. I'll take care of it myself." It took Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and myself to pull her back into the building. She gave her brother a fleeting glance and screamed, "No funny business, Seth!"

I looked at Angela, who just rolled her eyes. Then she mouthed 'this happens every month.'

"Why are you screaming so loudly, Clearwater?" Ms. Shelly asked very cruelly.

I quickly answered for her. "Leah got hurt, M'am. We were heading back to our room to take care of her."

"Is that so?" she asked mockingly. She grabbed and twisted my arm so that I was on my knees in front f her. "Girls, leave. Isabella will stay here." Angela and Leah shared a worried glance, but that went unnoticed by Ms. Shelly. Jessica and Lauren smugly smiled. "Isabella, there was word that you were mean to dear Lauren. This was confirmed by Jessica." I stayed silently. I knew what was coming, and I knew that speaking would make it worse.

"So, you will be punished" She took out her nail file and started filing as she pressed her heel into my palm. After that, she took her newly sharpened nails and dug them into my shoulder blade, hard enough to draw my blood. She kicked my ribs and scratched my forearms. She always beat me the most, and hardest, because I had the excuse of being a klutz. She grabbed my wrist and threw me into my room, leaving deep gashes in my palm.

I stumbled into my room and collapsed onto my cot. "Are you ok?" Angela asked while shooting daggers at Lauren. "We heard the whole thing." I shook my head no and felt tears trickle down my cheek. They burned as they ran across my cuts. Angela grabbed a rag that we kept for when Ms. Shelly did this. She pressed it against my wounds while Leah got me some clean clothes.

"I need to talk to you. _Alone._" Leah said, enunciating the last word while looking at Jessica and Lauren.

"Oh, of course, Leah." Jessica smiled with false sweetness.

After they left, Angela included, Leah turned to me. "Bella, you need to leave." I stared at her, uncomprehending. "Run away. This place is so much worse for you than for anybody else. I'll help you pack. You have to go tonight. Tomorrow's he 'indulgence' night. Once a month she gets drunk and high, then beats us all." I shivered, imagining the consequences. "Exactly. That's precisely why. It'll be so much worse than tonight." she finished, looking at my arms, which were still bleeding. "Here are your things. Leave now. She's in bed.I'll tell the others that your in the shower." She hugged me tightly. "I'll miss you, Bella, but it's hazardous to stay."

I hugged her back. Tears were flowing as I said, "I'll miss you, too, Leah. So much. And Angela, too. Goodbye." I climbed through the open window. When I felt the grass below me, I ran as hard as I could. I ran for a couple hours when I saw light. I sprinted towards it and fell on a rock. Go figure. I curled into a ball. Now that I've stopped, I couldn't move. The last thing I saw was a blur of white and bronze.

**So, was it good? I think you can guess what's gonna happen next. *Nudge, Nudge* *wink, wink* Ha, well I've got the next chapter written and need to get it typed up. So, I'll type it up ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

Just as I took down the caribou, I smelled the best thing I've ever. The scent made my mouth pool over in venom. I quickly drained the caribou and ran towards the scent, acting purely on instinct. It had almost a floral scent…….like lavender, or freesia. When I came upon it, it came in the form of a girl. She was covered in cuts and bruises. I focused on her mind. I could only get the gist of it. How peculiar. I picked up screaming and blood in her dream. At the mention of blood, the burning picked up. It burned with the intensity of the sun and then some.

She mumbled, "Don't hurt hem Ms. Shelly." Hmm. Ms. Shelly worked at the orphanage. There were some rumors that she beat and otherwise abused the kids there, but nobody cared enough to check. I guess the rumors were true. I forced down the fire and walked over to the girl. She was pretty, and looked about 12. She was pale, near as pale as me, and had long mahogany colored hair. She was thin, and I guessed she hadn't eaten in quite a while. Or at least not eaten well. I got quite close and quit breathing. La tua cantante. Well, that explains the smell. My eyes turned a deadly black color as I walked toward the girl. I picked her up and ran. I ran back to my home. I was half a mile away, so I yelled, "Carlisle!" This woke up the girl. Her thoughts stop. Nothing. At all. I looked down at her. She had unbelievable deep, chocolate brown eyes.

_Edward, what is it? Who is that? _Carlisle asked silently.

"I don't know. I found her when I was hunting." The girl looked up at me with curious eyes. "Take her for a minute." He looked confused, but complied nonetheless. I ran off for a bit and filled my lungs with much needed air, because I hadn't taken a breath since I came upon her. I ran back to Carlisle. He eyed me curiously, to which I replied, "Singer."

_Oh, that's why your eyes were black. I was confused before, thinking that you must have gotten _some_ hunting done. _I simply nodded. The girl cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Carlisle's arms, which were still wrapped tightly around her.

"You can put me down now." she said in a beautiful voice, like bells. It portrayed no emotion, save annoyance.

Carlisle answered her. "Not yet. We will take you to our home, then I will release you. Please close your eyes." She looked hopelessly confused, but did as he said. We ran home. Lucky for us, everyone else was hunting. Carlisle was only home because he had to work a few shifts at the hospital. Carlisle set her down. She opened her deep brown eyes. _What should we do with her? _I shrugged. _What does she know? _Again, I shrugged. Carlisle looked alarmed. _What do you mean? Read her mind._

"I can't." I answered him. The girl still looked confused. As she should, for all she knows I'm a psycho with color-changing eyes who talks to himself. I turned to her after sitting at the seat furthest from her. "What's your name, sweetie?"

She answered, "Isabella, but call me Bella." I nodded and started to ask another question, but was cut off. "Who are you, who is he," gesturing to Carlisle, "and where am I?"

"I am Edward, this is Carlisle, and you are at my home, just outside of Forks."

"Forks?" She scrunched up her nose. "I've ran a long way."

I just nodded, then began, "Carlisle is a doctor. He's going to check your cuts, okay?" Bella bobbed her head up and down. "And you'll answer some questions for us, right?"

"Yes." she answered. "What do you want to know?"

Carlisle asked before I could. "Where are your parents?"

Her lower lip trembled. "They died three weeks ago." she managed to get out, though her voice broke in odd places. Then she started to cry.

I haven't the slightest idea what made me do it. Maybe it was how this sweet child shouldn't be in pain. Maybe it was the red nose and silent tears. I don't know, but I got up and hugged her, still holding my breath. I knew it was dangerous, but I did it anyway. "It's okay, Bella." I soothed. "It'll be alright."

She turned into me and began to sob. "I don't wanna go back! I can't! She'll hurt me!"

"Shh, Bella. It's okay. You're safe. No one will hurt you again." That was all my air. I took a shallow breath. Hmm. I breathed deeper. That's strange. Being closer actually lessened the burn. I'll have to talk to Carlisle about that.

As if on cue, Carlisle thought incredulously, _Edward, Isn't that unbearable for you? _I pointed to Bella and mouthed the words 'we'll talk later.' _Okay, I'll find the others and tell them to stay a bit longer. _I mouthed back a quick 'thank you' and turned back to Bella. _I think you should tell her. _My head shot up and Bella looked at me quizzically. _Well, she'll want an answer for why our eyes change color, why Jasper won't go near her, and the speed. Also why you answer unspoken questions. _Carlisle defended himself. I nodded. He left.

Bella sniffled. "Why were you mouthing and nodding your head? He never said or mouthed anything." Bella was observant. I wouldn't be able to keep anything from her for long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! We're starting to get into the swing of things!**

_Previously…_

_Bella sniffled. "Why were you mouthing and nodding your head? He never said or mouthed anything."_

_**Bella POV**_

Edward looked kind of nervous. "Well, I can read minds." His golden eyes looked cautious as he surveyed my expression. Well, this was just wonderful. Although I wonder if he'll do anything about Ms. Shelly……..

"You can read my mind?" I asked, just for confirmation. He ran a hand through his already tousled bronze hair and shook his head.

"No, not your's. I don't know why…" That was a relief. If he knew what I was thinking about him… My face turned crimson at just the thought. He seemed to note that.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

My answer was lame. "Um, yeah, just dandy." He didn't look convinced. I decided to ask another question. "How did we get here so fast? I didn't see any houses. Why are you so cold?" I shivered and he pulled away.

His wonderful eyes looked wary, like he was afraid he'd scare me. "Well, don't be afraid, but my family and I? We're vampires." I guess that didn't surprise me. We were invited to a bonfire one night at La Push, and Billy Black told stories about vampires in Forks long ago. He spoke of their ice cold, hard skin, and their unbelievable strength and speed. He also said that these ones in Forks hunted animals, not people, and they were supposedly civilized. I couldn't doubt this now, after they'd taken me in to fix me up.

I decided to ask another question. "When my blood was flowing, didn't that bother you?" He looked relieved that I wasn't running and screaming.

"Um, I was holding my breath." he answered.

"That was awful long time to hold your breath."

"As vampires, we don't need to breathe. Just a habit."

"At all? You can hold it forever?"

"I imagine so. No one has ever tested it. It gets a bit uncomfortable without a sense of smell."

"I would guess so. What about the other one? He was breathing."

"Yes. Carlisle has near perfected self control. He works at the hospital."

"Wow, how old is he?"

"Three hundred fifty-ish."

"And you?"

"Seventeen." He smiled a crooked smile. I scowled.

"In vampireness stuff."

"About a hundred."

"Who's in your family?"

"Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and myself"

"What a……large family you have."

He chuckled. "I guess I do."

"Can anyone else read minds?" I didn't want to risk it. Just because _he_ couldn't doesn't mean the _others _can't.

He seemed amused by my question. "No, no one else. If your _that_ worried about it though, you might want to control your emotions." I gave him a confused glance. He laughed and answered my unspoken question. "Jasper can sense and manipulate emotions." Yikes. Better stay away from Jasper.

"Any other 'special' powers I should know about?" I asked.

He smiled. "Just one. Alice sees the future. It's not set in stone though. She can only see what happens if the person stays on the path their on." She seems fine. I wasn't planning on doing anything with Edward. After all, he was a one hundred year old vampire, and I was a 12 year old human girl.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where am I going? Please don't send me back to the orphanage!" I pleaded.

"No, Bella, of course not." He hugged me again. "I'm not sure yet. I've got an idea, but I'm not sure it's the best. I'll have to talk to Carlisle. And Esme. And Alice and Jasper. And probably Rosalie and Emmett."

"What is it?"

He bit his lip and pulled away. "Don't get your hopes up, because it is extremely dangerous, and Jasper has poor self control." I gestured for him to continue. "I was hoping that you would stay here. For a little while at least." He looked at my face with intense scrutiny.

I'm sure I looked like an idiot with that grin across my face. I hugged him tightly. "Okay. That would be okay with me."

He chuckled and hugged me back. Then his face went cold and he pulled away.

I was worried for a moment. "Edward, what's wrong?"

He looked at me. "They're here." he said quietly.

"Who?"

"My family." He looked down at me.

I gulped. Carlisle and Edward liked me, I think, but how about the others? He pulled me up and stood. I hid behind him as the door opened.

**Sorry! I didn't want to make it too long, and I don't know what to put next. I'm sorry if Bella seems OOC, but I've never done this before. I know what I'm going to put for the others, but I don't know what Jazz or Rose will think or say. I don't know if Rose should be motherly or pissed off. Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

_Previously…_

_He looked at me. "They're here." he said quietly._

"_Who?"_

"_My family." He looked down at me._

_I gulped. Carlisle and Edward liked me, I think, but how about the others? He pulled me up and stood. I hid behind him as the door opened._

_**Edward POV**_

Carlisle's thoughts rang into my mind. _I'm sorry, Edward. Alice had a vision. You know how she gets. _Just then, the door swung open to reveal a grinning Emmett and an excited Alice. Behind them, Rosalie and Jasper followed. Rose looked happy and Jasper looked deep in concentration. Smiling, Esme and Carlisle followed close behind. I took Bella's hand. I didn't need Jazz's talent to know that she was worried.

_Oh! She's so cute! _Surprisingly, that was Emmett's mind. He walked forward, bent down and hugged Bella. She returned it, though she was confused. Interesting. I wonder what Alice's vision was…

"Emmett! Let go of her!" Rosalie shouted.

Emmett smiled sheepishly and got up to stand next to Rosalie. "Sorry, Rosie." She rolled her eyes.

I bent down next to Bella. She was amused and confused. I pointed to Rosalie and Emmett. "That's Emmett and Rosalie."

She leaned into, not knowing that we all could hear, and whispered, "Wow, Rosalie is really, really, _really_ pretty. And Emmett is…" She seemed at a loss of words to describe Emmett. Rosalie and Emmett both smiled at her, Rosalie maternally, and Emmett mischievously.

Emmett started with his rambling, "Bella, we're gonna have soooo much fun! I know a couple of pranks we could pull, and…" Rosalie gave him the death glare and he quickly shut up.

I continued, this time pointing to Jasper and Alice, who was so ecstatic she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her. "This is Jasper and…" I was abruptly cut off.

"Alice!" Alice said, pointing at her chest. "We are going to be the best of friends! We can do makeovers, and go shopping…" Alice trailed off, listing other supposedly 'fun' things for her and Bella to do. Bella had slightly grimaced at makeovers, and grew more pronounced at the mention off shopping.

I chuckled slightly and turned towards Esme and Carlisle, both of which were smiling. "You've met Carlisle. This is his wife Esme." Bella smiled shyly.

"Bella, dear," Esme started, concerned. "Are you hungry?" Bella nodded. "Okay, you stay here, and I'll get the food and clothes out of the trunk."

Food and clothes? When did we get those? Upon seeing my puzzled expression, Alice smirked and thought, _Me, you idiot! Who else? _That explained it. Whatever she can do for an opportunity to shop, Alice does.

For the first time, not counting the Rose and Emmett incident, since she didn't know we could all hear, Bella spoke. "Hello, everyone." She received several 'hello's back. Jazz and Alice sat down on the recliner, Alice on Jasper's lap, Rosalie and Emmett on the loveseat, and Carlisle in the only other seat. We didn't have any places for Bella and I, because we don't usually spend time together as a family. Not knowing what to do, Bella just plopped down on the floor. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, and I chuckled lightly. Alice frowned.

_We need more seats. I think Art Vann's is having a sale. I'll have to stop by tomorrow… _Alice thought as I sank down next to Bella. She took my hand. She was still uneasy. By this time, Esme had walked in balancing an extreme amount of shopping bags. Bella gaped.

"Bella, take some of the clothes out of any of these bags and change. You might want to shower, too." Esme said.

"What? These are all for me?" Bella asked incredulously.

Esme smiled warmly. "Yes, dear."

Bella looked embarrassed, and pink tinged her cheeks. "You didn't need to get me anything, especially not the whole store." I smirked. Alice actually _had _done that once or twice.

"No, really, it's okay, Bella." Alice assured her. "Now scamper off and do what Esme said." Bella did as she was told after being pointed to the bathroom. I took her things, new and old, up into the guest bedroom. It was part of the charade. No one ever stayed over, and if they did, they didn't sleep. Alice followed and, when in the bedroom, folded the clothes and put them away. When we came back down, Bella was seated on Rosalie's lap. Rosalie was brushing out Bella's wet mahogany hair.

It was surprising, the way she so simply interacted with us. The hardness of our skin, the cold, our inhuman speed and strength, none of it seemed to faze Bella in the least. She smiled when she saw Alice and me. That made me happy, which made Jasper happy, which made all of us happy. Although, without Jasper, I think we would have managed to be happy anyways.

_That's sweet. We were talking while you were gone. She really is an adorable child, Edward. _Carlisle thought. I smiled at him.

"Bella, the food is ready." Esme called, walking out of the kitchen. She was carrying a bowl of macaroni and cheese, grapes, and a mug of milk. Bella smiled at Esme.

"That's really nice. Thank you. Thanks everybody for letting me stay the night." she thanked us. That reminded me of the conversation my family and I would have later. It should be easy. Everyone was smitten with her, even Jasper, though he kept his distance. Bella ate quickly. She got off Rose's lap, only to be replaced by Emmett. I rolled my eyes. She came and sat next to me instead. Our family asked random questions, which Bella answered. Then, in the middle of one of her answers, she yawned. I checked the time. 2:48 a.m. That's not good.

"Come on, Bella. You should probably get some sleep." I advised.

"Yeah, It's dark." she observed. I stood up, and she did the same. Their goodnights said, Bella followed me into the guest bedroom.

I took her in. "There are clothes in the dresser. Your duffel bag is on top." She got in bed. Just when I was about to walk away, she said, "Um, Edward?"

I turned and smiled. "Yes, Bella?" Her face was cherry red.

"I-I, uh, can't sleep without music."

I chuckled. "Okay, come on. For tonight you can sleep in my room. I have a stereo you can listen to." This was finished with a chorus of 'aww's downstairs. I doubt Bella could hear them.

I led her to my room and she lay down on the couch. I gave her a comforter and turned on Clair de Lune by Debussy. "Goodnight, Bella."

"G'night, Edward. Thank you." I turned off the light and went downstairs. I turned and faced my family.

"Okay," I began. "We need talk."

**Did you like that chapter? The next chapter will be the meeting. It will probably be short, but that just means I'll be able to write the next one! In case you can't tell, I'm a little excited about this story! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry if this chapter is not very good. I'm more of a fluff writer, so that will be coming. This chapter is in RPOV.**

_Previously…_

"_We need to talk."_

_**Rosalie POV**_

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "That would be for the best."

"Anyone want to fill us in on what we'll be talking about?" Emmett asked.

He was so stupid sometimes. "Emmett," I began. "Isn't it fairly obvious?"

He mulled this over for a second. "Nope. Not a clue." We rolled our eyes at him. "Wha-at? I really don't know." Idiot.

Alice started, "I'll give you 3 guesses and one hint per guess. The first hint is…..she's a girl."

"Rosie?"

"Nope. Next hint is that she likes Edward."

"Tanya?"

"No, this girl only likes him as a friend. But that is a pretty good guess. Last hint and last guess. She has a heartbeat."

We were silent for a moment while Emmett thought. He's really not the smartest person I know. As if to make it more obvious her heart sped then slowed. My guess was that she had nightmare and is just calming. "Um…the girl upstairs?"

"Very good, Emmett." I said as I sarcastically applauded.

"Only for you, babe." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

Edward cleared his throat. "If you're done, I'd like to return to the matter at hand. Let's get to the trivial things first, then work our way up. I can't read her mind. The only time I got remotely close was when I found her, and she was asleep then." There was a shocked silence. "Alice and Jasper. Can you get her?"

"I can, Edward. I already have. She was happy here." Alice answered. I smiled. I really like this little girl. She was sweet, and small, and human. Like the child I never had, only without the nighttime screaming. Edward smirked at that. Of course he'd been listening.

"I can, too, Edward. She feels admiration when she looks at us." Jasper conclude. "I wonder why you gift is being thwarted. That's never happened before, has it?"

"No.." his eyes glazed over like he was listening to something. "She's asleep. I can get only the gist of it. She's dreaming of us."

"She's happy." Jasper said. That was good. She was dreaming and she wasn't scared of us. She was happy. I smiled wider.

"Okay. Next is does anyone else _want _her to stay?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, as did everyone else. "Jasper, do you think you could handle it?"

Jasper answered. "Yes. It'll be hard at first. I should avoid her, for the first couple of weeks at least. Then maybe someone should be near when I'm by her."

"Yes, that's good. And you, Edward?" Carlisle wondered.

"I should be able to, as long as she's very far or very close."

"Very close? Wouldn't that be more difficult?"

"No, I've actually found that when she's close, it's easier."

"That's strange." Carlisle figured. "Will anyone else have trouble?" I shook my head at the same time the others did. "Then I think we should keep her. Let's vote. Esme?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alice?"

"Absolutely!"

"Jasper?"

"It's what Alice wants."

"Rosalie?"

I hadn't noticed I was up next. "Yeah. She could be like my daughter. And Esme's, too."

"Emmett?"

"Hell, yes! I've always wanted a little sister!"

"Edward?"

"Yes. It's dangerous, though. We'll need to hunt a lot more often."

"We will." Carlisle turned to face us all. "It looks like we've got ourselves a new family member."

"Wait!" Jasper exclaimed. "The Volturi! We'll need to keep her out of their knowledge."

"Yes," Edward pondered. "But they've never bothered us before, so I can't imagine why they would now."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"We've got Bella." Carlisle said, smiling. It was almost as wide as mine. "We need to move then. Jasper will get new papers."

Alice an up and hugged him. She was running around screaming, "YES!!!" She looked a lot like she did whenever we found a sale at the department store. Upstairs I heard a grumble and yawn, then Bella saying, "What's with the noise?"

"Alice!" I snapped. "She's waking up!"

"Oops. Sorry." she apologized.

"Hi Edward." Bella greeted from upstairs. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just go downstairs." He said okay and came back down.

"Where's she going?" I asked.

He answered with one word. "Bathroom." I guess that makes sense. She was human after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**And Bella realized that she only likes Edward as a friend. For now. I'm going to write fluff after this, so give me ideas on who should have some Bella bonding time!**

_**Bella POV**_

I stifled a yawn as I woke up into my bedroom. I hadn't heard what happened last night, so I'll have to ask Edward or Carlisle about that. I could ask the others, but I'm not quite that comfortable with them as I am with Edward and Carlisle yet. Sure, they seemed nice, but Edward was the one who found me, and Carlisle fixed me up.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by Edward's beautiful face. "Hi, Edward." I greeted him. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just go back downstairs. You can come up when I call." My voice grew more quiet with each word, so that the last was almost inaudible.

He smiled. "Okay." He left and I went to the bathroom down the hall. After a shower, I noticed that there was an orange toothbrush on the sink. It had a note on it. The note said 'to Bella' in a lovely script. Much better than my clumsy scrawl.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. After that, I headed back to the room. I quickly pulled a green sundress over myself. It was the only thing that wouldn't irritate my cuts and bruises. "Okay." I called.

In moments, Edward was relaxing in a desk chair. His velvety voice rolled smoothly over his words. "Hello, Bella. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Still a bit tired, but okay." I studied his face intently. I was sure I had seen it somewhere before. On the street? No. In a movie? No. One of the people to visit Ms. Shelly? Absolute not. Then where… I got it! I took in a quick breath of air.

Edward looked anxious. "Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He rushed over to me.

"Nothing. Stay still." I got up and went over to my duffel. I got out my favorite book, the one that doubles as a sketch book. I flipped to the correct page and pointed to a picture I started about three weeks ago.

Edward's jaw dropped and I smirked. "When did you draw this Bella? It's really good."

I blushed. "About three weeks ago. The first day at the orphanage. It's what I always imagined my guardian angel would look like this." I was sure I resembled a tomato when I finished. How ironic is it that my picture was a copy of a vampire? My guardian vampire. Edward is my guardian vampire.

"Wow, Bella. That's…amazing."

"Yeah. I guess you're my guardian vampire." I smiled at him and he smiled a wonderful crooked smile.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you want to come show the others this picture? They'll all love it."

"Yeah, sure." We walked down to the living room. He had my hand and I had the book. Everybody turned toward us as we descended.

"Hello, Bella. Hello, Edward." Esme greeted us warmly.

"Hello." we murmured in unison. They all smiled at us.

"Bella. May I?" Edward asked, holding his hand out for the book. I blushed and handed it to him. "Everybody, Bella drew this before she met any of us." He held out the book for everyone to see. After a thorough examination, they all turned to my. I blushed deeper.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "There's more." I took the book and flipped more pages. I came across some I drew while at the orphanage. It was a band of four 'angels.' They looked like Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and of course, my own guardian angel, Edward. The next page held Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, only smaller, and Edward again. "I didn't even know you guys. I just thought that I had angels looking over me, and so I drew them." I looked down.

"Bella." Esme comforted. "They're lovely. Thank you for letting us be angels."

"I didn't even know it was you. I just drew what I saw in dreams."

Rosalie caught me in a tight hug. "Thank you, Bella. I'm so glad you get to stay." My eyes lit up.

"I get to stay?" I asked hopefully.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, Bella. You get to stay."

"Thank you all so much!" I cried, hugging Rosalie tighter. "Can I give you all nicknames?"

The chuckled, but nodded. "Don't worry." I assured them. "Nothing too bad." I grinned. "So, let's see. We have Carry, Ezzie, Rosie, Emmy, Jazzy, Allie, and Edwie!"

They all looked at me. Edward raised an eyebrow. "Edwie?"

I grinned larger. "Yes. In my dreams, you always hated being called 'Eddie' so I put in a 'w.' It makes Edwie. Or we can drop the 'ie's and have Car, Ez, Rose, Em, Jazz, and Al."

"What about Ed?" Edward asked.

"Nope, sorry. You stay Edwie no matter what." I told him. He frowned and the others laughed.

"I prefer 'Emmett the Great Master of Grizzlies'" Emmett said.

"No. Em or Emmy. Your choice." I tried to be intimidating.

"Whatever." And with that he walked off into the garage.

I smiled. "Edwie, which annoys him more?" He frowned at his nickname while his family was holding back giggles.

"Emmy." he answered.

"Emmy it is."

"Hmm.." Edward pondered. "Then you'll be Belly." he said. A grin stretched across his face. He scooped me up and tickled my stomach.

"Ahh!!" I giggled. "Stop it!" I looked into the smiling faces of this family. My new family. That sounded nice.

**Did you like it? Don't forget to tell me who should fluff it up with Bella!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously..._

_"Ahh!" I giggled. "Stop it!" I looked into the smiling faces of this family. My new family. That sounded nice._

**Chapter 8**

"Belly!" Emmett called from the house. A year had passed since he made up that nickname, and I'd stopped calling them by their 'nicknames' a long time ago. Except Edward. I still called him Edwie and I know it bugged him.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I muttered, knowing he would still hear me. I got no answer, but instead saw a flash of white and black. I rolled my eyes. For the past year Emmett had tried to scare me by rushing around me in circles. It didn't work.

"Moooooooooom! Emmett's bugging me!" I yelled. Both of my makeshift mothers came out, Esme and Rosalie.

"Knock it off, Emmett Cullen!" they yelled in unison. They looked at each other and grinned.

All I could hear Emmett say was a quiet, "Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Rose."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked my back to the house. We moved a few weeks after I had become "officially" adopted. Which means a few weeks after Jasper had forged the papers.

We moved to a tiny town in Michigan. Actually, It wasn't even a town. It was called the Villiage of Kingsley. I went to school at Kingsley Middle. It was sunny a lot more than in Forks, so Jasper, Alice, Edwie, Emmett, and Rosie didn't even bother going to school. Carlisle worked in Traverse City, at the Munson Hospital. He wore his doctor coat, so he was pretty well protected from the sun.

"How was school?" both of my my mothers asked. They laughed. They tended to say things at the same time.

"Fine, I guess," I replied. It was mid-October, meaning I had just turned 13. "Hailey rolled down the hill. Again."

Hailey was my best friend at Kingsley. She was almost as big as a klutz as me. My family knew her well. She was a nerd, but in a cool way. She wasn't quite 13 yet, but looked - and acted - like she was. She was obsessed with clothes designing, reading, and music. She wasn't bad at video games either. It made her a hit with my family.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I think she's as clumsy as you, Bella."

"I know," I laughed. "Can she come over tonight?"

Esme and Rosalie looked at each other. They confirmed that she could come over.

"Woo!" I ran to tell Emmett and Alice, who liked her almost more than I did. "Emmett! Alice! Edwie! Jasper!" I threw the last ones in. They liked Hailey too, just not as much as Emmett and Alice.

They were all waiting in the living room when I ran in. "Guess who's coming over tonight?"

They looked at each other confusedly. Except Alice. Sometimes I thought my brothers were the densest peoplle, err, _vampires,_ on earth.

"I know, I know!" Alice called. The boys looked at her for a hint. "Hailey's coming!"

They all "Ohh"d and smiled. Emmett was excited. "I wonder what we should do this time?" he muttered to himself.

An hour or so later, Hailey came. She hugged Esme, said hi to Carlisle, and smiled at the rest of us. Emmett got up for her to sit on the couch. She pushed him down (Though she couldn't really. She had muscle, but not enough to keep Em down.) and sat on his lap. She looked at Rosalie and smiled.

Rosalie mad a face and smiled back. Had it been anyone else, she wouold have done a LOT more than making a face. Hailey was exempt because a) She was 12 and b) She was my best friend.

Hailey looked around. "What's up, Edwie?"

He slighly grimaced at his nickname then looked up. "Not a lot."

"Did you finish that CD I gave you?"

His frown deepened. "Yes."

"Didja like it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It sounded like something Emmett would listen to."

Emmett interrupted. "What CD was it?"

Hailey grinned. "Eminem. Relapse."

Emmett smiled at her. "I DO have that CD!"

Everybody was talking to one another. Besides the obvious reasons, I liked when Hailey came over because It took the focus off of me.

Hailey was saying her goodbyes when someone bounced in. She had blonde curls and was a vampire. Hailey looked at me curiously. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know who this was. She looked at me, then looked at Hailey. She was wondering why the Cullens had humans in their house, no doubt. The girl looked at Carlisle strangely.

The house was quiet until my ever so blunt best friend said "I'm gonna go. Bye Carlise, Esme, Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, and Edwie." She gave me a hug, "See you at school, Bella."

"Bye," Everybody said. I noticed one voice missing. Edward was gone.

Carlisle finally said, "Hi, Tanya."

**Author's Notes**

**I know, It has been a very long time since I updated. I went through a little phase and lost interest in fanfiction. Don't worry, though, I'm back and ready to write! Hailey is actually going to play a part in the story line, so that's why I put that in there. Thank you for reading and reveiwing!**


End file.
